The present invention relates to a manual pump.
There have been various manual pumps for inflating balls or tires. A conventional type of manual pump has a cylinder, a limit, a plunger consisting of a piston, a stem and a handle, a sealing ring mounted on the piston and a spring mounted about the stem and between the piston and the limit. However, it is found that the assembly of such a pump is cumbersome and inefficient. Moreover, the spring, which acts as a buffer to prevent the limit from becoming dislodged from the cylinder, is found to lose its resilience after being repeatedly subjected to impact.